AI SHITE IRU, NII-SAN
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [INCEST] - [Akashi x OC x Kuroko] / Sebuah kisah cinta terlarang antara dua anak manusia sedarah. Mereka harus terluka dan menderita karena perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada. Lantas bagaimanakah kisah mereka sebenarnya? CHECK IT OUT! [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE : KEHANGATAN]
1. PROLOG

**AI SHITE IRU, NII-SAN**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Tsukie Hazuki (OC) x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, Terdapat konten dewasa (17+) dan kekerasan, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebuah kisah cinta terlarang antara dua anak manusia sedarah. Mereka harus terluka dan menderita karena perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada. Lantas bagaimanakah kisah mereka sebenarnya? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-1-)**

**PROLOG**

**x x x**

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menelungkupkan tubuh mungilnya diatas tempat tidur. Ia menangis terisak, menandakan betapa hatinya merasakan sakit yang begitu mendalam. Hanya dengan menangis mungkin semua perasaannya akan sedikit membaik.

Ya, meski hanya sedikit itu tak menjadi masalah.

Andai saja ia tak memiliki perasaan terlarang ini, maka ia tak perlu merasakan sakit setiap saat. Andai saja ia terlahir sebagai orang yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan _lelaki itu_, maka ia tak harus memendam dan menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini.

Satu kata yang sangat cocok untuk keadaannya kini.

Menyedihkan.

Ia selalu menangis di belakang semua orang. Berusaha menjadi gadis yang kuat dan ceria, meski pada kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ia tak ingin seorangpun tahu sisi lemah dan rapuh yang ada pada dirinya. Terutama _lelaki itu_—Kakak sepupunya—_**Akashi Seijuurou**_.

Ketika ia merasa terluka dan sedih, justru sebuah senyuman dan keceriaan yang ditampakkan. Bagaikan mentari yang selalu bersinar meski hari sedang hujan. Namun kini ia sudah mulai lelah dan tak kuasa melakukan sandiwara itu lagi. Sebuah sandiwara yang berdampak buruk untuknya.

"_Nii-san_ … Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha melupakan semua perasaan ini dan tak akan membuatmu repot lagi." Akhirnya sebuah keputusan berat pun telah ia ambil seiring kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

Gadis itupun tertidur lelap setelah merasa lelah karena terlalu lama menangis. Suara desah nafas teratur terdengar di dalam ruangan kamar gelap nan pengap tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak menyalakan alat penerangan. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi, membuatnya nyaman dan tenang sehingga mengantar ia menuju ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa disadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri diluar kamarnya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan kedua tangan terkepal menahan emosi yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Tsukie …" Seijuurou bergumam lirih sembari menundukkan kepala begitu dalam.

**KRIETT**

Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Semakin mendekati sosok mungil yang sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Ia duduk disampingnya kemudian mengusap lembut wajah putih Tsukie yang masih basah dengan air mata.

Kini ia membelai kepala Tsukie penuh kasih sayang—mendekatkan dirinya sehingga sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat pada dahi gadis itu.

Tak sampai disitu saja. Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke hidung mancung Tsukie sampai ke bibir tipis nan merah milik gadis itu. Kecupan lembut yang penuh dengan luapan perasaan bukan nafsu belaka. Ia hanya mengecupnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, meresap rasa manis yang ada sembari memejamkan mata.

Seijuurou yang mulai terbawa oleh suasana merubah ciumannya menjadi sebuah lumatan intens seakan melahap habis bibir mungil Tsukie. Ketika pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya mulai berkurang, ia segera melepaskan ciuman dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. Antara malu dan nafsu. Keduanya hampir sulit untuk dibedakan.

Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang lelaki normal yang akan terangsang ketika melihat tubuh Tsukie yang sexy dan menggoda. Apalagi gadis itu mempunyai paras yang cantik dan manis membuat iman lelaki manapun akan runtuh saat berada dekat dengannya—termasuk Sang Kakak sepupu—_Seijuurou_.

Seberapa kuat ia mencoba menahan diri, pada akhirnya pertahanan yang telah dibangun selama ini hancur seketika. Ia ingin memiliki Tsukie secara keseluruhan, bukan sebagai adik melainkan sebagai seorang wanita. Ini memang terdengar sangat gila. Ia sadar akan hal tersebut. Namun perasaan yang menggerogoti semakin menguasai hati serta akal sehatnya.

Perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang sebagai seorang lelaki kepada seorang gadis. Itulah yang Seijuurou rasakan pada Tsukie, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku bisa gila jika begini terus." Gumam Seijuurou meremas rambut merahnya frustasi.

Ia sungguh tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Tsukie. Apalagi gadis itu kini tengah terlelap dengan posisi yang amat sangat menggugah iman seorang lelaki. Rok selutut yang sedikit naik keatas sehingga memperlihatkan paha putih dan mulus miliknya. Serta kemeja ketat yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya dengan dua kancing yang telah terbuka sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan bra dan belahan dadanya.

**GLEKK**

Seijuurou menelan ludahnya dan berusaha keras menahan nafsu yang mulai menguasai dirinya ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Tck, sial!" Umpat Seijuurou segera mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah lain. Karena jika ia terus melihat Tsukie dalam keadaan seperti itu, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan menerjang gadis itu seperti seekor singa yang tengah kelaparan.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Pikiran serta perasaannya telah kacau dan tak menentu disebabkan oleh sepupunya—Tsukie. Untung saja akal sehatnya masih ada, sehingga ia tidak melakukan hal gila pada gadis itu. Meski berbagai umpatan kasar keluar dari mulutnya karena merasa kesal dan marah dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada mereka.

Lebih tepatnya ia merasa marah karena takdir yang Tuhan goreskan untuk mereka. _Mengapa mereka harus terlahir ke dunia ini sebagai keluarga yang memiliki ikatan darah? Mengapa perasaan terlarang itu muncul di hati mereka? Mengapa dan mengapa?_ Banyak tanya yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan bumi beserta isinya. Termasuk yang telah menciptakan perasaan yang muncul di hati mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. CEMBURU

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Tsukie Hazuki (OC) x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, Terdapat konten dewasa (17+) dan kekerasan, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-2-)**

**CEMBURU**

**x x x**

* * *

**BRUKK**

"Awww …" Desis Tsukie merasa ngilu ketika tubuhnya terjatuh keatas lantai keras setelah tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"_Gomenasai_, Tsukie-_san_." Ucap lelaki berambut _baby blue_ yang telah membuat Tsukie terjatuh sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tetsuya-_kun_." Ucap Tsukie santai seraya menerima uluran tangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Mereka telah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Karena selain mereka merupakan teman sebangku, mereka juga terlibat di dalam organisasi sekolah. Tetsuya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, dan Tsukie sebagai sekretaris. Sedangkan jabatan ketua dipegang oleh Seijuurou.

Hubungan mereka terbilang cukup dekat. Bahkan semua orang di kelas menganggap mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka selalu terlihat bersama baik di kelas, jam istirahat, maupun seusai sekolah jika Tetsuya sedang memiliki jadwal latihan basket di gym. Padahal Tsukie berada di gym bukan khusus datang untuk Tetsuya, melainkan ia harus menunggu Seijuurou hingga selesai sehingga mereka berdua bisa pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Itu perintah Seijuurou, dan Tsukie harus menurutinya.

"Tsukie-_san_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tetsuya datar. Iris biru lautnya menatap wajah Tsukie begitu intens meski masih terkesan tak berekspresi seperti biasanya.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya-_kun_?" Tsukie balik bertanya merasa heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki itu.

Tetsuya mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Tsukie gugup disertai rona merah yang mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia merasa jantungnya memompa lebih cepat menghadapi keadaan ini. Dimana ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Tetsuya dari dekat, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa Tsukie-_san_ menangis semalaman? Matamu terlihat bengkak." Tetsuya berkata sangat tepat membuat Tsukie bungkam—tak mengelak ataupun mengiyakan.

"E-emm … E-eto … _Go-gomen_, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang." Akhirnya Tsukie lebih memilih untuk menghindar. Berlalu darisana dengan cepat, tak peduli raut wajah aneh yang ditampilkan Tetsuya ketika ia pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kini Tsukie tengah berada diatas atap sekolah. Wajahnya basah dengan air mata. Ia menatap keatas langit biru yang mulai kelam indikasi akan turunnya hujan. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai bergerak tertiup angin, memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman meski pada nyatanya ia tengah dilanda kegalauan.

Seharusnya kini ia berada di perpustaakan, mencari beberapa buku yang menunjang di dalam pengerjaan tugas sekolahnya. Namun niat itu langsung sirna ketika melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia melihat Seijuurou tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda—sama seperti miliknya, yang bernama _**Momoi Satsuki**_. Gadis itu merupakan manager klub basket sekolah. Mempunyai perawakan yang mungil, berdada besar, berwajah manis, selalu bersikap ceria dan ramah kepada siapapun. Maka tak heran jika semua orang menyukainya.

Sungguh berbeda dengan Tsukie yang lebih suka menyendiri, tak suka banyak bicara, dan tertutup pada semua orang. Jadi pantas sekali bukan jika Seijuurou menyukai Momoi? Bahkan mungkin semua lelaki akan lebih memilih Momoi dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Itulah pemikiran Tsukie.

"_Kami-sama_ … Kumohon hilangkan perasaan ini dari hatiku." Gumam Tsukie lirih—memejamkan matanya sembari memegangi dada dengan kedua tangan.

Tetesan air bening masih terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Rasa sakit di dalam dadanya semakin berdenyut saja. Ia sudah sering mengalami hal ini. Ia sudah sering melihat adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh mereka secara tak sengaja. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika Seijuurou dan Momoi memiliki hubungan khusus. Tak hanya sebatas seorang rekan kerja atau teman sekolah saja.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang langkah kaki jenjang yang mendekatinya. Kemudian orang itu duduk disamping Tsukie yang tengah membaringkan diri. Iris dark bluenya memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan seksama dan penuh perhatian. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya, namun niat tersebut tak jadi dilakukan. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya yang khas: "Oi! Kau sedang apa disini?"

Perlahan Tsukie membuka mata. Sedikit terkejut memang ketika matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berkulit gelap yang tengah duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan wajah malas sembari menguap asal. Tak lupa sebuah majalah dewasa yang selalu ia bawa ada di tangan kirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ahomine." Tukas Tsukie dingin. Ia segera mengusap wajahnya, mengubah posisi menjadi duduk membelakangi lelaki itu.

"Oi oi! Ditanya baik-baik malah bersikap begitu. Mengataiku segala lagi. Namaku Aomine Daiki bukan Ahomine." Ucap lelaki yang mengaku bernama Aomine Daiki penuh kekesalan.

"Kau menganggu ketenanganku." Ucap Tsukie tak mempedulikan gerutuan Daiki tadi. Ia segera berdiri sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Kini wajahnya telah kembali seperti biasa. Tak ada air mata, tak ada kesedihan.

"Aishh … Ini tempatku. Setiap hari aku memang suka berada disini. Kau yang menganggu ketenanganku." Daiki tak mau kalah.

"Terserah apa katamu. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan mesummu itu." Ucap Tsukie tajam bernada sarkastik. Ia berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oi oi! Dasar kau…" Teriak Daiki semakin kesal, namun ia sejenak tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius dan sendu menatap punggung mungil yang semakin menghilang tertelan pintu. "Seorang artis yang pandai bersandiwara." Lanjutnya lagi melengkapi ucapan yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pukul 14.00**

Seijuurou terlihat sibuk berlatih basket di gym bersama teman-temannya yang memiliki warna rambut beragam seperti pelangi. Tsukie pun ada disana, duduk di kursi penonton sembari memainkan ponsel android di tangannya. Ia terlihat tak berminat menyaksikan aksi para lelaki itu dalam mendrible bola oranye di tengah lapangan. Bermain _game_ di ponsel lebih menarik baginya.

"Tsukie-_chan_ … Bisakah kau memberikan handuk dan minuman ini pada mereka? Aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Ucap Momoi sedikit merajuk sembari melayangkan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Baiklah." Tsukie menyetujui.

"_Arigatou _Tsukie-_chan_." Momoi memeluk tubuh Tsukie erat—membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Se-sesak Momoi-_chan_." Ucap Tsukie susah payah mengeluarkan suara.

"_Gomen_, hehehe …" Momoi segera berlari menuju ke toilet karena sudah tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan hajatnya.

Tsukie memberikan sebotol minuman dan handuk pada masing-masing orang. Ia kembali duduk di kursi penonton setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya tanpa peduli tatapan intimidasi iris dwiwarna milik lelaki berambut merah.

"Tsukie-_cchi_ …" Teriak lelaki berambut kuning bernama _**Kise Ryouta**_. Ia berlari mendekat kemudian tanpa sungkan memeluk tubuh Tsukie erat—seperti biasanya.

Ryouta selalu saja memeluk Tsukie seenaknya. Dan Tsukie hanya diam tanpa berontak, tak juga marah. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu darinya. Lagipula ia sudah menganggap Ryouta dan anggota tim basket lainnya sebagai sahabat dekat sekaligus keluarga sendiri, walaupun sikapnya masih saja tertutup pada mereka.

"Ryouta-_kun_, kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Tsukie bernada sarkastik.

"Hehehe … Habisnya kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku jadi selalu ingin memelukmu ssu." Ucap Ryouta riang dan polos tanpa peduli dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh ketiga orang lelaki berambut merah, _baby blue_, dan _dark_ _blue_.

"Aku masih ingin hidup, _baka_. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!" Tukas Tsukie dingin sembari melepaskan pelukan Ryouta.

**BLETAKK**

"Aduhh …" Ringis Ryouta merasakan botol plastik minuman yang telah kosong mengenai kepalanya.

"Lari 40 keliling sekarang, Ryouta." Perintah Seijuurou—pelaku yang telah melemparkan botol itu.

"_Na-naniiiiii_?" Teriak Ryouta dramatis. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop dan memilih bubar darisana untuk mengganti pakaian mereka—daripada terkena hukuman dari Sang Kapten yang terlihat sedang _badmood_.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bermain-main ketika sedang latihan." Ucap Seijuurou tajam.

"Ta-tapi kan latihannya sudah selesai ssu." Ryouta mencoba membela diri.

"Lari atau gunting hm?" Tanya Seijuurou memberikan pilihan dengan tatapan menakutkan.

Dengan terpaksa Ryouta menuruti perintah Seijuurou. Lari 50 keliling lebih baik daripada menerima lemparan gunting merah darinya. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi pada Ryouta. Namun dasar keras kepala, lelaki itu tetap saja tak merasa jera. Malah terus mengulang perlakuan yang sama setiap waktunya.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu." Ucap Seijuurou seraya melangkah memasuki ruang ganti.

Tsukie hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa sedikit tak suka pada cara Seijuurou dalam memberikan latihan pada teman-temannya. Terlalu keras, kejam, dan tak berprikemanusiaan.

"Hah … Hah … Hah …" Ryouta membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah lapangan dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Ryouta-_kun_." Ucap Tsukie yang kini tengah berjongkok dihadapan Ryouta—memberikan handuk dan botol minuman milik lelaki itu.

"_Arigatou_, Tsukie-_cchi_." Ucap Ryouta susah payah mengatur nafasnya seraya menerima pemberian Tsukie.

"Kalau kau tak ingin dihukum lagi seperti ini, maka berhentilah melakukan kebiasaan bodohmu. Seriuslah dalam berlatih!"

"Aku selalu serius kok ssu."

"Tck, benarkah?"

"Hm, tentu saja ssu."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"_Arigatou_, sudah mengkhawatirkanku ssu."

"Si-siapa juga yang khawatir padamu? _Baka_."

"Hehehe … Tsukie-_cchi_ menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin menciummu ssu."

"Lakukan saja jika kau sudah tak sayang dengan nyawamu."

**GLEKK**

Ryouta menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar suara baritone yang menyela obrolan diantara mereka. Tsukie menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang demi melihat sosok Seijuurou yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh.

"A-aku kan hanya bercanda Akashi-_cchi_. Hehehe …" Ryouta tertawa garing seraya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Sayangnya aku tak suka bercanda."

**SWING**

Sebuah gunting melesat diatas kepala Ryouta, tertancap di tembok belakangnya.

"Ayo pulang! Aku sudah lelah. Ingin segera berada di rumah." Ucap Tsukie lemas—memecah ketegangan disana. Ia berjalan keluar gym tanpa menunggu Seijuurou.

"Lain kali gunting itu akan benar-benar akan mengenai kepalamu, jika kau masih suka menganggu sepupuku." Ucap Seijuurou penuh ancaman sebelum akhirnya berlalu—meninggalkan Ryouta yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sementara itu, keempat lelaki yang masih ada di ruang ganti sengaja tak keluar darisana. Mereka mengintip adegan yang baru saja terjadi dengan tatapan dan pemikiran yang beragam. Tak mengerti dan merasa heran dengan sikap Seijuurou yang terlihat aneh di mata mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang mencoba berbicara. Baik Seijuurou maupun Tsukie lebih nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut. Hening dan sepi. Keadaan yang sangat mereka sukai.

Padahal hati serta pikiran mereka saat ini sedang kalut dan tak menentu. Namun ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan datar dan tenang saja, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh seorang Aktor dan Artis yang hebat bukan? Mereka memang paling ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaan. Sandiwara merupakan hal yang sudah menjadi bagian di dalam hidup mereka.

Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, mereka tak lagi banyak berinteraksi satu sama lain. Bicara hanya seperlunya saja. Tsukie lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar, sedangkan Seijuurou lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah. Pergi kencan dengan Momoi ataupun sengaja berlatih basket seorang diri.

Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, dingin, dan egois.

Jadi kapan perang dingin diantara mereka akan berakhir?

Entahlah. Hanya mereka yang tahu dan hanya mereka yang bisa mengakhirinya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Tsukie dingin seraya bangkit dari kursinya—berjalan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Tck, sial! Kenapa jadi begini?" Gigi Seijuurou gemertak menahan amarah. Ia meremas gelas di tangannya tanpa sadar sehingga membuat luka sobekan cukup dalam.

Ia tak peduli. Bahkan ia tak merasa sakit atau perih karena luka yang dideritanya. Justru luka di hatinya lebih parah. Ia merasa sangat marah ketika melihat kedekatan Tsukie dengan teman-teman lelakinya, terutama lelaki berambut kuning yang menjadi urutan pertama di dalam daftar orang yang ingin ia singkirkan dari dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	3. KESALAHPAHAMAN

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Tsukie Hazuki (OC) x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, Terdapat konten dewasa (17+) dan kekerasan, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-3-)**

**KESALAHPAHAMAN**

**x x x**

* * *

Mata Tsukie sedikit menyipit ketika melihat tangan kanan Seijuurou yang terbalut perban. Meski kini ia mencoba bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya, namun tetap saja rasa khawatir dan ingin tahu menyeruak di dalam hati serta pikirannya akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lelaki itu.

Jika diingat, tangan Seijuurou kemarin terlihat tak apa-apa. Bahkan ketika makan malam pun tangannya masih baik-baik saja. Lantas kapan ia mendapatkan luka itu? Apa yang membuatnya mendapatkan luka itu? Beberapa pertanyaan memenuhi benak Tsukie.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Akhirnya Tsukie memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana hening diantara mereka dengan menanyakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Seijuurou singkat namun tak memberikan kejelasan akan pertanyaan dari Tsukie.

"Luka kecil hingga harus diperban seperti itu?" Ujar Tsukie bernada retoris seakan tak mempercayai apa yang Seijuurou katakan.

"Bagiku ini hanyalah luka kecil." Ujar Seijuurou tenang. "Bahkan ada luka yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini dan mungkin akan sulit untuk disembuhkan." Lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap iris ungu kehijauan milik gadis yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

Sejenak Tsukie mematung mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan dari Seijuurou. Menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati roti selai berlapis yang menjadi menu sarapan mereka hampir setiap hari. Ia membalas tatapan Seijuurou. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam beberapa saat, mencoba menyelami apa yang tak bisa terucapkan oleh lisan namun bisa terjelaskan oleh sorot mata yang terpancar.

"Aku sudah selesai." Tsukie bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa menghabiskan sarapan terlebih dulu. Ia memilih segera pergi ke sekolah tanpa bertanya dan berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Seijuurou. Sejujurnya ia takut dan tak sanggup saling bertatap lebih lama dengannya, karena pasti pertahananya akan hancur seketika.

"Tunggu!" Seijuurou menahan tangan Tsukie—membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kita harus segera pergi jika tak ingin terlambat." Ujar Tsukie dingin dengan tatapan lurus ke depan seraya melepaskan tangan kekar yang mencengkramnya.

"Kita harus bicara." Kini Seijuurou berjalan mendahului Tsukie. "Kutunggu di atap ketika jam istirahat." Ujarnya lagi bernada perintah.

Tsukie berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih karena peredaran darah yang sejenak terhenti. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin menghindar dari Seijuurou. Ia tak ingin melakukan pembicaraan apapun dengannya. Tak akan pernah, hingga nanti perasaan serta pikirannya telah kembali seperti dulu sebelum mereka bertemu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Ayo pergi!" Suara Seijuurou membuyarkan lamunan Tsukie.

"Hm." Tsukie berjalan menyusul Seijuurou yang telah berada di ambang pintu.

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil pribadi yang diberikan orangtua Seijuurou sebagai fasilitas pelengkap dalam menunjang kegiatan belajarnya di sekolah. Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Perjalanan yang diliputi keheningan seperti biasanya hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ohayou_ Sei-_kun_, Tsukie-_chan_ …" Sapa Momoi riang ketika melihat mereka baru saja turun dari mobil. Ia segera berlari menghampiri mereka dan tanpa sungkan langsung memberikan pelukan pada kekasihnya.

"_Ohayou._ Hoaamz …" Sapa Aomine Daiki si pemalas sembari menguap lebar.

Mereka selalu datang bersama ke sekolah. Selain karena bertetangga, mereka merupakan teman semasa kecil. Jadi tak heran hubungan mereka sangat akrab. Namun dalam artian yang berbeda dan tak biasa. Akrabnya mereka adalah dengan selalu melakukan pertengkaran setiap waktu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Daiki dan Momoi selalu saja tak terlihat akur.

Kadang hal itu membuat semua orang di sekitarnya merasa terganggu terutama bagi orang yang tak menyukai keributan atau keramaian seperti Seijuurou dan Tsukie. Pertengkaran mereka selalu terhenti jika ancaman gunting dari Seijuurou mulai beraksi. Namun sepertinya pagi ini mereka tak melakukan rutinitasnya.

Daiki terlihat malas, lesu, dan tak bersemangat. Sedangkan Momoi terlihat riang seperti biasa. Ada yang aneh dengan lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih berantakkan dari biasanya. _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ Pikir Tsukie.

"_Ohayou._" Tsukie membalas sapaan Momoi dan Daiki.

"_Ohayou._" Seijuurou pun membalas sapaan mereka.

"Hey Ahomine, kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat lebih berantakkan dari biasanya." Ujar Tsukie pedas dan tajam. Sungguh kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Entah mengapa ia paling suka menggoda dan mengejek lelaki yang satu ini.

"Hahaha … Ia wajahnya memang seperti itu setiap hari." Ujar Momoi memulai aksi peperangan—seakan mendukung Tsukie.

"Hoaamz … Aku sedang malas bertengkar dengan siapapun." Tanggap Daiki acuh sembari menguap kembali yang entah keberapa kali. Iapun berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu aku, Ahomine!" Tsukie segera berlari untuk mengejar Daiki. Ia memilih pergi bersamanya dibandingkan harus tetap berada disana. Melihat mereka yang selalu memamerkan kemesraan malah semakin membuat hatinya terluka saja.

"Ayo susul mereka!" Ujar Momoi bersemangat seraya menarik tangan Seijuurou untuk mengejar kedua teman mereka yang telah berjalan jauh di depan.

"Hn." Seijuurou hanya menurut saja. Tatapan matanya tajam dan menakutkan seakan ingin menghabisi Daiki yang tengah berjalan bersama Tsukie sembari sesekali bercanda dan bertengkar.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab meski selalu saling mengejek dan mengganggu. Rasa iri muncul di hati Seijuurou. Iapun ingin bisa seperti itu dengan Tsukie. Namun nyatanya ia tak bisa, mereka tak bisa bersikap begitu.

Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan Momoi terlalu kuat karena amarah yang meluap di dalam dadanya. Sungguh ia sangat marah dan tak suka jika Tsukie akrab atau dekat dengan lelaki manapun selain dirinya. Egois bukan? Namun ia tak peduli.

Yang jelas, gadis itu hanya boleh dekat dan berada disisinya saja bukan lelaki lain. Gadis itu hanya miliknya. Milik Akashi Seijuurou. Tak ada yang boleh membantah. Karena ia selalu benar, tak akan pernah kalah, dan semua ucapannya adalah absolut.

"Sei-_kun_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Momoi yang merasa heran dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada kedua objek di depan.

"Tanganku sakit, Sei-_kun_. Kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat." Ujar Momoi mengingatkan.

Seijuurou sedikit melonggarkan genggaman tangannya tanpa ingin berkata apapun lagi. Ia menghela nafas berat berusaha mengendalikan amarah yang semakin menyeruak di dalam hatinya.

'Aku harus mengatakan semua perasaanku padanya nanti. Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus.' Batin Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fokus lelaki beriris _baby blue_ itu kini tak lagi berada di depan dimana seorang guru tengah menerangkan pelajaran. Justru fokus yang ada di mata serta pikirannya hanyalah gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris ungu yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya selama ini.

Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, semua hal yang ada pada diri gadis itu merupakan guratan terindah yang Tuhan ciptakan. Meski sikap serta ekspresi wajahnya selalu dingin namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan alaminya.

Sungguh, ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu.

"Tetsuya-_kun_ …" Panggil Tsukie untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Namun orang yang dipanggilnya tak juga bergeming. Malah mungkin lelaki itu tak menyadari kehadirannya kini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya-_kun_?" Tanya Tsukie sedikit khawatir melihatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan Tetsuya.

"E-eh?" Wajah datar Tetsuya sedikit merona meski tipis ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Tsukie begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau sakit?" Tsukie kembali bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsukie-_san_." Jawab Tetsuya tenang dan datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan debaran jantungnya yang tak terdengar tenang dan normal.

"Hm, _souka_. Aku disuruh _Sensei_ mengantarkan tugas ke ruangannya. Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku tak akan bisa membawa semua buku itu sendirian." Ujar Tsukie meminta bantuan sembari menunjuk tumpukkan buku yang berada diatas meja guru.

"Tentu saja."

"_Arigatou_."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang guru dengan membawa tumpukkan buku di kedua tangannya masing-masing. Tanpa ada pembicaraan. Hanya suara derap langkah kaki yang menghiasi suasana.

Tetsuya memang terlalu kaku dan tak pandai dalam berkomunikasi. Ia tak banyak bicara dan tak juga menampilkan ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Pribadi yang misterius dan sulit untuk ditebak. Pikiran serta hatinya tak akan bisa terbaca, karena minimnya ekspresi yang ia keluarkan. Bahkan Tsukie pun yang notabene sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya masih kesulitan untuk memahami lelaki pecinta _milk_ _shake_ itu.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsuya-_kun_. Kau sudah mau membantuku." Ujar Tsukie berterimakasih.

Mereka telah menyimpan buku-buku tersebut di ruangan guru. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang, karena jam istirahat telah tiba.

"_Douita._" Tanggap Tetsuya singkat.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ayo cepat sebelum kantin semakin penuh!" Tsukie tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Tetsuya—mempercepat langkah mereka agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tetsuya kembali merona melihat tangannya digenggam oleh tangan mungil milik gadis itu. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Tsukie sembari tersenyum tipis, merasa senang dengan momen mereka ini.

"Beraninya kau ….." Seseorang yang tak sengaja melihat kebersamaan mereka menggertakan giginya penuh amarah dan ketidaksukaan. Sorot matanya menakutkan bagaikan seorang pembunuh yang siap melenyapkan nyawa siapapun di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bahkan Tsukie lupa bahwa seharusnya ia menemui Seijuurou di atap ketika jam istirahat tiba. Ia malah tenang-tenang saja menikmati makan siangnya bersama Tetsuya dan anggota basket lain minus Seijuurou dan Momoi yang entah pergi kemana.

"Akashi-_cchi_ dan Momoi-_cchi_ kemana ssu?" Tanya Ryouta memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Paling mereka sedang pacaran." Jawab Daiki sekenanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan nanodayo!" Ujar Shintarou sedikit was-was mendengar ucapan Daiki. Takutnya orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba datang kesana.

"Kraus … Kraus … Kraus …" Atsushi sama sekali tak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya terdiam menikmati cemilan di tangannya.

"Ah benar juga ya ssu. Pasti mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berduaan lagi." Ujar Kise mendukung ucapan Daiki.

Tsukie yang merasa jengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka segera berkata dengan nada tajam dan dingin: "Kalian sudah bosan hidup ya? Berhenti membicarakan mereka atau kalian akan segera kehilangan nyawa nanti jika ia sampai mendengarnya."

"Oi, bisakah kau tak memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu? Wajahmu jadi seratus kali lebih menakutkan daripada Akashi." Ujar Daiki seenaknya.

"Aku tak peduli." Ujar Tsukie acuh.

"Aku tak ingin ikut campur nanodayo." Shintarou memilih diam tak ikut ke dalam pembicaraan berbahaya itu—sama seperti Atsushi dan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menikmati makanannya.

"Meskipun Tsukie-_cchi _selalu berkata kejam dan tajam, tapi kau akan tetap kelihatan cantik dan manis di mataku ssu." Ujar Ryouta dengan volume suara tinggi dan bersemangat seraya mendekap tubuh mungil Tsukie yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kise/Kise-_kun_, lepaskan Tsukie/Tsukie-_san_!" Ujar Daiki dan Tetsuya secara bersamaan dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda namun jelas berupa perintah.

"E-eh?" Mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lain. Merasa heran dan tak mengerti dengan sikap Daiki dan Tetsuya. Begitupun dengan orang yang bersangkutan, mereka berdua saling menatap seakan berbicara lewat sorot mata dengan iris beda warna tersebut.

"Kalian kompak sekali ssu." Ryouta masih tak melepaskan dekapannya pada Tsukie.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Akhirnya Tsukie memutuskan untuk pergi darisana. Daripada kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit berada di sekitar mereka yang selalu berisik minus Tetsuya dan Atsushi yang paling pendiam diantara mereka semua.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas." Ujar Tetsuya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku iri pada Kuroko-_cchi_. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Tsukie-_cchi_ karena mereka sekelas. Sedangkan aku? Malah sekelas dengan kalian." Keluh Ryouta.

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo? Kau pikir aku juga senang sekelas dengan orang berisik sepertimu?" Ujar Shintarou tajam sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Huwaaa … Midorima-_cchi _tega sekali bicara begitu padaku ssu." Rengek Ryouta dengan air mata buayanya.

"Kraus .. Kraus … Aku pikir mereka pasangan yang cocok kok." Ujar Atsushi polos, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memberikan komentarnya.

"Heeehhh?" Ujar Daiki, Ryouta, dan Shintarou secara bersamaan—merasa terkejut mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Atsushi.

"Memangnya sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?" Tanya mereka bertiga kembali bersamaan.

"Tanyakan saja pada teman-teman sekelas mereka. Akupun tak sengaja mendengarnya kemarin dari salah seorang teman sekelas Tsukie-_chin_ dan Kuroko-_chin_. " Tukas Atsushi santai tanpa tahu apa akibat dari ucapannya itu.

'Tck, sial!' Batin Daiki kesal sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Huwaaa … Aku terlambat. Aku tak menyangka Kuroko-_cchi_ akan bergerak lebih cepat ssu." Rengek Ryouta gusar setelah mengetahui hal itu.

"Kuroko benar-benar berani nanodayo. Entah apa yang akan Akashi lakukan jika mengetahui hal ini." Ujar Shintarou.

Dan kesalahpahaman mengenai hubungan antara Tetsuya dan Tsukie pun terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	4. RUMIT

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Tsukie Hazuki (OC) x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, Terdapat konten dewasa (17+) dan kekerasan, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-4-)**

**RUMIT**

**x x x**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00.

Tsukie masih menunggu kepulangan Seijuurou. Ia duduk malas diatas sofa ruang tengah sembari menonton acara televisi yang membosankan. Sejak tadi tak ada satupun chanel televisi yang menayangkan acara menarik. Gadis itu menghela nafas berulang kali, sekedar membuang rasa bosan yang melandanya.

"Kemana ia pergi? Kenapa belum pulang juga?" Gumam Tsukie kesal bercampur khawatir akan lelaki yang merupakan sespupunya.

**BRAKK**

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang begitu kasar. Sosok lelaki berambut merah dengan penampilan berantakkan muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan langkah tak beraturan. Sudah dipastikan bahwa ia tengah mabuk berat. Tsukie menghela nafas seraya berdiri bermaksud untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Karena orang yang sudah ditunggu telah pulang, maka tak ada alasan lagi untuknya menunggu disana.

Seharusnya begitu. Hingga sesuatu diluar dugaan terjadi. Membuat Tsukie mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Seijuurou yang tengah dipengaruhi alkohol telah berbuat gila. Ia mendorong tubuh Tsukie begitu kasar hingga terbaring diatas sofa empuk dengan tubuh besarnya yang berada diatas tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir dari atasku sekarang juga!" Ujar Tsukie sedikit panik dan takut, meski ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat biasa saja. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Seijuurou agar menyingkir, namun lelaki itu malah menekan tubuhnya semakin kuat hingga sulit untuk bergerak lebih. Bahkan kedua tangannya telah dicengkram begitu kuat, membuat tanda kemerahan di kulitnya yang putih.

"Ssuutt, diamlah!" Seijuurou menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang milik Tsukie. Ia mengendusnya perlahan membuat si pemilik terkesiap dan merinding seketika.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Tsukie tak menyerah. Ia terus berusaha agar terlepas dari jeratannya. Berbagai rasa berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Takut, panik, dan desiran-desiran aneh yang tak bisa ia mengerti muncul begitu saja.

"Kau milikku. Siapapun tak bisa memilikimu, kecuali aku." Bisik Seijuurou tepat di telinga Tsukie. Ia menjilati cuping telinganya begitu intens, membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan. "Akan kuberikan tanda kepemilikkanku malam ini padamu." Ujarnya lagi terdengar serak dan menggoda sembari menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Tsukie. Menjilat serat menciumnya dengan kasar, bahkan iapun memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana.

"Ahhh ka-kau gi-gila … Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Tsukie berteriak histeris ketika kedua tangan Seijuurou dengan kasar meremas dadanya yang masih terbalut pakaian.

Seijuurou tak bergeming. Acuh dan dingin, seakan tak mendengar. Ia sengaja menulikan telinganya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan semua rasa dan keinginan yang selama ini terpendam. Sebenarnya pengaruh alkohol, nafsu, serta amarah yang melingkupinya membuat ia berlaku gila dan liar seperti saat ini. Ia bahkan telah melupakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah keluarga yang memiliki hubungan darah. Sungguh ia tak peduli lagi. Yang ingin ia lakukan kini hanyalah menjadikan gadis itu miliknya—hanya miliknya seorang.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mata perlahan menetes membasahi wajah Tsukie. Mau tak mau Seijuurou yang tengah asyik menciumi wajahnya merasakan asin dari air bening itu. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap wajah gadis yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan penuh kilatan amarah. Namun perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dan penuh penyesalan. Ia mulai mendapatkan kembali akal sehat dan kesadarannya. Ia tahu bahwa perlakuannya telah membuat Tsukie terluka dan menangis.

"MINGGIR!" Ujar Tsukie dingin dan ketus. Tatapan iris ungunya begitu tajam dan menusuk, membuat Seijuurou sedikit bergetar karena tak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.

Hening sesaat.

"_Gomenasai_, Satsuki." Ujar Seijuurou lirih sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**DEGG**

Jantung Tsukie seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Satsuki katanya? Jadi Seijuurou mengira dirinya adalah Momoi Satsuki, kekasihnya? Kenapa? Apa karena warna rambut mereka serupa sehingga Seijuurou yang tengah mabuk salah mengenalinya begitu?

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

'_Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali disini? Rasa sakit ini melebihi rasa sakit apapun yang ada di dunia ini._' Tsukie memegangi dadanya sendiri yang mendadak terasa sesak.

Tetesan-tetesan bening semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terluka, sangat terluka. Dengan sekali dorongan kuat ia berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Seijuurou dari atas tubunya meski membuat lelaki itu terjungkal di lantai keras nan dingin.

Tsukie berlari menuju kamarnya—membanting pintu dengan kasar kemudian menguncinya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas temat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Menangis sejadi-jadinya—meluapkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Lirih Tsukie di tengah isak tangisnya. "Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu." Ujarnya lagi lebih lirih.

_**Sementara itu ….**_

Seijuurou yang masih terbaring diatas lantai tak berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Ia sadar, namun hanya berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu Tsukie, namun ia berpura-pura salah mengenalinya sebagai Momoi. Ia hanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Tsukie. Jika saja mereka bukanlah saudara, maka ia akan dengan mudah menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada. Tanpa harus terus bersandiwara dan bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa bagaikan orang bodoh saja. Ikatan diantara merekalah yang membuat batas dan rantai penjerat sehingga ia tak bisa bersikap seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"_Gomenasai_, Tsukie." Gumam Seijuurou sendu—menyimpan sebelah lengannya diatas dahi untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Pagi menjelang…]**

Suasana di ruang makan begitu hening dan kaku, bahkan melebihi sebelum-sebelumnya. Tsukie sedikitpun tak melirik kearah Seijuurou, ia asyik menikmati sarapannya seakan di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya seorang. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka kembali memainkan peran dan berakting sebaik-baiknya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Padahal semalam hampir saja terjadi hal yang menakutkan pada Tsukie, namun ia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Lagipula Seijuurou pun tak akan mengingatnya karena semalam ia tengah mabuk berat sehingga melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tsukie beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Seijuurou yang juga telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu pergi dan pulang bersamaku lagi. Karena Tetsuya-_kun_ yang akan melakukannya." Ujarnya lagi dingin seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Tck, brengsek!" Umpat Seijuurou kasar. Ia menendang kursi dihadapannya kemudian berjalan keluar hendak menyusul Tsukie.

Namun langkah Seijuurou terhenti ketika mendapati pemandangan memuakkan di depan matanya. Ia melihat Tsukie dan Tetsuya begitu akrab. Bahkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan kini menghiasi wajah tampan Tetsuya ketika tengah berbicara dengan Tsukie—meski tipis. Lelaki berambut _baby blue_ itu segera menaiki motor ninja biru miliknya diikuti Tsukie yang duduk dibelakang sembari memeluk tubuhnya erat seakan takut kehilangan.

**BRUMM**

Motor itupun melaju meninggalkan Seijuurou seorang diri disana. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, giginya gemertak karena amarah yang membludak kemudian berkata dengan nada dingin dan menakutkan: "Jadi kabar itu benar heh? Aku tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Lihat saja nanti!"

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kini Tsukie dan Tetsuya dikelilingi beberapa orang dengan tatapan mata penuh intimidasi bagaikan seorang penjahat saja. Padahal mereka baru saja sampai di sekolah, namun si rambut kuning dan si rambut biru gelap—_Kise_ _Ryouta_ dan_ Aomine Daiki_—dengan cepat dan secara paksa menyeret mereka ke tempat ini.

_Atap Sekolah._

Mereka berada disana bukan atas kemauan sendiri melainkan karena dipaksa.

Tak hanya Daiki dan Ryouta yang ada disana. Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Momoi pun ada. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Tsukie dan Tetsuya saat ini.

"Jadi apa maksud kalian membawa kami kesini?" Ujar Tsukie membuka suaranya.

Jujur saja, ia merasa risih dan tak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka yang seakan hendak melubangi dirinya secara tak langsung.

"Kami hanya ingin meminta kejelasan dari kalian." Ujar Atsushi mewakili mereka semua untuk berbicara.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Tsukie dan Tetsuya bersamaan.

"Apa benar kalian berpacaran? Apa benar kabar yang selama ini beredar?" Kini Momoi yang menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ikut campur nanodayo. Tapi demi kebaikan kalian, hal ini harus segera diluruskan." Ujar Shintarou bijak.

Hening.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Baik Tsukie ataupun Tetsuya tak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab. Sedangkan Ryouta dan Daiki yang biasanya banyak bicara kini hanya terdiam sembari menatap mereka penuh intimidasi.

"Sebenarnya itu semua—"

"Benar." Tetsuya memotong ucapan Tsukie yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

Semua orang membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari mulut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia telah membenarkannya. Berarti tak salah lagi bukan? Berita yang beredar bukan hanya sekedar gosip belaka, melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang langsung diklarisifikasi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kyaaa … Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua!" Ujar Momoi riang seraya memeluk Tsukie dan Tetsuya secara bergantian. "Kenapa tak pernah bilang sih? Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran? Apa sudah lama? Kenapa disembunyikan segala sih?" Tanya Momoi bertubi-tubi.

**TENG**

**TENG**

**TENG**

Suara bel berbunyi menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Nanti kami ceritakan. Sekarang sudah waktunya masuk ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi. Kami pergi duluan." Ujar Tetsuya datar—berjalan meninggalkan mereka sembari menggenggam tangan Tsukie yang masih mematung seakan terhipnotis oleh ucapannya tadi.

Mereka memandangi kepergian Tetsuya dan Tsukie dengan arti pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Momoi yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya, Shintarou yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan sedikit khawatir sembari membenarkan letak kacamata yang sempat melorot, Atsushi yang terlihat biasa saja serta acuh sembari menikmati cemilan di tangannya, sedangkan Daiki dan Ryouta terlihat jauh lebih memprihantinkan dari yang lain. Tatapan mata mereka berdua menyiratkan kekecewaan, terluka, dan sedikit amarah.

'Apa aku telah kalah ssu?' Batin Ryouta miris.

'Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku. Tapi nyatanya Tetsu telah mengalahkanku bahkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Menyedihkan kau, Aomine Daiki ...' Batin Daiki.

'Pasti akan terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini.' Batin Shintarou khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tetsuya-_kun_ … Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu tadi. Padahal kan kita—" Ucapan Tsukie kembali dipotong oleh Tetsuya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku mulai sekarang. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan serta melindungimu setiap waktu. Percayalah!" Ujar Tetsuya masih dengan nada datarnya namun tatapan matanya penuh kesungguhan.

"Te-tetsuya _kun_ …" Tsukie benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Tetsuya baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Bahkan ia meminta Tsukie untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?

Sungguh mengejutkan. Tsukie bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia menatap iris biru milik Tetsuya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena dilanda rasa gugup yang begitu hebat berada di dalam situasi tersebut.

"Diam saja berarti jawabanmu iya." Ujar Tetsuya begitu dekat di telinga Tsukie.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari kapan lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya. Kini mereka berada di lorong yang sepi, hanya berdua saja. Semua murid sepertinya telah memasuki kelas mereka untuk memulai kegiatan belajar seperti biasa.

"Se-sebaiknya kita—" Ucapan Tsukie kembali terpotong. Namun kali ini bukan karena Tetsuya menyelanya, melainkan karena mulutnya terbungkam sesuatu yang hangat dan basah.

_Bibir Tetsuya._

Lelaki itu tengah mencium bibir Tsukie sembari memejamkan matanya. Menekannya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping milik Tsukie, agar jarak diantara mereka lebih dekat lagi.

Entah mengapa, Tsukie tak bisa bergerak meski hanya sedikit saja. Hanya terdiam membiarkan Tetsuya menikmati manis bibirnya. Ia merasa sengatan jutaan volt listrik mengaliri tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, nafasnya terengah, disertai rona merah yang begitu kentara menghiasi wajah putihnya.

'_Kami-sama_ … Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Batin Tsukie yang sedekit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Penglihatannya buram, kepalanya terasa pusing, hingga akhirnya ia …..

**BRUKK**

Tsukie tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukan Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	5. AMARAH

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Tsukie Hazuki (OC) x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, Terdapat konten dewasa (17+) dan kekerasan, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-5-)**

**AMARAH**

**x x x**

* * *

**BUUGH**

Wajah tampan Tetsuya terkena sebuah pukulan yang dilayangkan Sang _Emperor Eyes_. Ia tersungkur jatuh dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan keras yang diterimanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou bersiap untuk menghajarnya lagi.

"Menciumnya." Jawab Tetsuya datar tanpa gentar meski tatapan dan aura Seijuurou semakin gelap.

"Brengsek kau!" Seijuurou kembali menerjang Tetsuya untuk memberikan pukulan yang lebih keras dan menyakitkan.

Namun Tetsuya kali ini tak tinggal diam. Ia menahan pergerakan tangan Seijuurou, menatapnya dingin seraya berkata: "Kau tak berhak marah, Akashi-_kun_. Tsukie-san kekasihku, jadi tak masalah bukan jika aku menciumnya?

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati hm?" Seijuurou menghempaskan tangan Tetsuya. Ia menatap lelaki berambut _baby blue_ itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan penuh ancaman.

"Kau mengancamku, Akashi-_kun_?" Tetsuya berkata santai sembari membalas tatapan Seijuurou. Tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan masih tetap sama—datar.

"Kali ini memang hanya berupa ancaman saja." Ujar Akashi sembari menghempaskan tangan Tetsuya kasar. "Tapi jika kau masih bersikeras mendekatinya, aku pastikan kau akan kehilangan nyawamu." Lanjutnya lagi penuh tekanan.

"Maaf Akashi-_kun_, untuk hal yang satu ini aku tak bisa menuruti perintahmu. Aku akan melawanmu jika itu memang perlu. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskannya." Ujar Tetsuya menatap bola mata dwiwarna milik Seijuurou dalam dan tajam. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan saat ini sangatlah berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Seijuurou menyeringai begitu menakutkan. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Tetsuya seraya berkata: "Kupastikan kau akan sangat menyesal karena sudah berani melawanku, seorang Akashi Seijuurou."

"Tetsuya-_kun_ … Seijuurou-_nii _…" Suara lembut dari seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring di ranjang menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Tsukie yang sejak satu jam yang lalu tak sadarkan diri, kini telah membuka mata dan mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk bangun namun tangan Tetsuya menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring saja.

"Jangan dulu bangun! Kau belum sehat benar, Tsukie-_chan_." Ujar Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya memberikan _suffix_ _'chan'_ di belakang nama gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Tsukie sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Tadi kau pingsan. Seharusnya kau tak usah pergi ke sekolah jika sedang tak sehat begini." Tetsuya membelai lembut kepala Tsukie.

**BLAMM**

Seijuurou menutup pintu ruangan UKS itu dengan kasar, melangkah keluar untuk menjauh darisana. Ia sungguh tak tahan jika harus melihat mereka lebih lama lagi. Bisa-bisa ia akan kembali menghajar Tetsuya atau lebih parah dari itu.

"Kenapa ia?" Tsukie mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti dengan sikap Seijuurou.

"Entahlah." Tetsuya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau mau kuantar pulang atau istirahat disini?"

"Aku ingin pulang saja, Tetsuya-_kun_."

"Baiklah."

"E-eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsukie terkejut ketika Tetsuya mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style_.

"Menggendong kekasihku. Apa salah?" Ujar Tetsuya santai—menatap wajah Tsukie penuh minat.

**BLUSH**

Kini rona merah telah memenuhi wajah Tsukie. Mendengar ucapan Tetsuya tersebut membuat kinerja jantungnya menjadi tak stabil. Iapun tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Tak mampu membalas tatapan mata sewarna biru laut itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Tetsuya melangkah pergi meninggalkan UKS menuju ke tempat parkir dimana motornya berada.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Istirahatlah! Jangan lupa minum obat ya, Tsukie-_chan_." Ujar Tetsuya penuh perhatian meski nada bicara serta raut wajahnya masih datar.

"_Ha'i_. _Arigatou_, Tetsuya-_kun_." Tsukie tersenyum canggung ketika tangan besar milik Tetsuya membelai lembut kepalanya seraya memberikan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Tsukie memandangi kepergian Tetsuya hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat. Ia membuang nafas berat mengingat berbagai kejadian yang telah dialaminya hari ini. Sungguh menguras tenaga dan perasaan saja. Belum selesai masalahnya dengan Seijuurou, kini muncul masalah baru yang bahkan lebih rumit.

"_Kami-sama_ … Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Gumam Tsukie—melayangkan pandangannya keatas langit yang nampak mulai mendung karena hujan akan segera turun.

Setelah cukup merenung, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam rumah yang pintunya tak terkunci sama sekali. Satu kemungkinan. Berarti Seijuurou telah kembali lebih awal mendahuluinya tiba disana. Oke, topeng foker pace nya mulai dipasang lagi. Ia harus tampil dingin seperti biasa, menyembunyikan semua rasa yang berkecamuk memenuhi hatinya.

"Tsukie Hazuki …" Suara Seijuurou menghentikan langkah Tsukie ketika akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsukie—memandang malas lelaki berambut merah yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam serta aura hitam yang menakutkan.

"Kita harus bicara." Ujar Seijuurou penuh penekanan—ekspresi wajahnya seratus kali lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Aku lelah ingin istirahat sekarang. Jadi—Kyaaa … A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku, Seijuurou-_nii_!" Tsukie sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou menggendong tubuhnya di bahu—membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mempedulikan rontaan dan ucapan gadis itu.

**BRUKK**

Tsukie terhempas diatas tempat tidur diikuti oleh Seijuurou yang menindih tubuh mungilnya. Ia mencengkram kedua tangannya erat agar gadis itu tak bisa bergerak dan kabur begitu saja.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Ujar Tsukie bernada keras.

"Putuskan Tetsuya secepatnya!"

"A-apaa?"

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengannya lagi!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti. Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Hanya aku saja lelaki yang boleh dekat denganmu. Hanya aku yang akan memilikimu. Kau mengerti kan, Tsukie Hazuki? Hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang berhak atas dirimu. Dan ucapanku adalah mutlak. Karena aku selalu benar."

Seijuurou menyeringai, membuat Tsukie menelan ludah dan gemetar. Kini ia merasakan firasat buruk. Tatapan mata heterokrom itu berkilat tajam dan penuh amarah seakan siap untuk menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Ka-kau pasti sedang mabuk. Semua ucapanmu aneh dan tak masuk akal." Elak Tsukie tak ingin menerima apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Seijuurou.

"Aku sadar dengan semua yang aku ucapkan. Akupun sadar bahwa selama ini aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Ungkap Seijuurou—menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Tsukie.

**DEGG**

Jantung Tsukie bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Seijuurou. Lelaki itu telah jatuh cinta padanya? Ini sungguh mengejutkan dan sulit untuk dipercaya. Sesaat ia terdiam karena masih _shock _dan memikirkan semua ucapan Seijuurou, hingga sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menginvasi leher jenjangnya. Membuat suara-suara aneh keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"He-hentikan! Jangan lakukan ini, Seijuurou-_nii_!" Pinta Tsukie dengan susah payah berusaha mendorong tubuh Seijuurou agar menghentikan jilatan-jilatan di lehernya—yang membuat desiran aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Akan kujadikan kau milikku seutuhnya." Bisik Seijuurou parau tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Bahkan kini ia lebih berani lagi. Melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menjamah tubuh gadis yang selama ini dicintainya—tak peduli teriakkan dan pemberontakkan yang dilakukan oleh Tsukie. Tak peduli bahwa pada kenyataannya mereka mempunyai hubungan darah, meski hanya sebagai saudara sepupu.

'Tidak … Aku tak ingin seperti ini. _Kami-sama_ … Tolonglah aku!' Batin Tsukie berteriak takut, gelisah, dan pasrah. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi melawan. Bagaimanapun juga tenaga Seijuurou beberapa kali lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Sehingga ia kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah dilanda amarah.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aomine-_cchi_, ayo cepat tekan belnya!" Ujar Ryouta tak sabar.

"Berisik kau! Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Daiki kesal seraya menekan tombol bel yang ada dihadapannya.

**TING**

**TONG**

**TING**

**TONG**

Tak ada respon dari pemilik rumah tersebut.

Daiki kembali menekan tombol bel berulang kali, berharap akan ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu. Namun tetap sama. Tak ada yang merespon. Pintu yang menjulang di depan mereka masih saja tertutup. Hal ini membuat kedua lelaki berbeda warna rambut itu saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata penuh tanya dan seberkas kekhawatiran muncul disana.

"Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Tsukie-_cchi_? Ia kan sedang tak sehat hari ini, seperti yang Kuroko-_cchi _bilang tadi." Ujar Ryouta mengambil sebuah pemikiran.

"Kita harus memastikannya." Daiki memancarkan keseriusan. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang sembari menggulung kemejanya sampai ke lengan—membuat Ryouta mengernyit heran dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

"Apa yang akan kau—" Ucapan Ryouta terpotong karena terkejut melihat aksi yang dilakukan Daiki.

**BRAKK**

**BRUKK**

**BRAKK**

Daiki menerjang pintu dengan tendangan kuatnya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya terbuka meski engsel pintu itu harus mengalami kerusakan. Ia sungguh tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan kini hanyalah Tsukie. Karena entah mengapa perasaan serta pikirannya tak tenang seakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Wuaahh … Jika Akashi-_cchi_ tahu akan hal ini, ia pasti akan membunuh kita." Ujar Ryouta gelisah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ketika Seijuurou mengetahui bahwa pintunya rusak seperti ini.

"Tck, berisik kau!" Daiki melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Ryouta. Ia memanggil nama Tsukie berulang kali sembari mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok ruangan yang ada di lantai bawah, namun ia tak bisa menemukannya. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas, berharap gadis itu akan ada disana dan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hmfftt … Ngghhh …" Tsukie mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuan Seijuurou yang dengan berani meremas kedua dadanya, bahkan kini lelaki itu menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mulai mengeras tepat pada daerah sensitifnya yang telah lembab.

Meski tubuh bagian bawah mereka masih tertutup oleh celana dalam, namun tetap saja rangsangan yang tercipta membuat desiran dan gejolak darah di dalam tubuhnya semakin memanas. Terbakar nafsu dan gairah terpendam yang selama ini berusaha ia tahan dan kendalikan. Namun untuk kali ini ia tak bisa lagi untuk menahan dan mengendalikannya. Ia harus menuntaskan semua dan menjadikan gadis itu wanitanya, hanya miliknya seorang.

"U-uhh Tsukie … Aku akan memulainya sekarang. Bersiaplah!" Ujar Seijuurou dengan suara berat karena nafsu yang menggebu. Ia segera meloloskan kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Tsukie, beserta miliknya sendiri—sehingga benar-benar telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Hiks … Hiks … Jangan lakukan ini! Aku mohon Seijuurou-_nii_. Kita akan berdosa jika melakukannya." Suara Tsukie terdengar lemah dan lirih. Ia sudah tak berdaya di bawah kuasa tubuh besar Seijuurou.

Tsukie memang sangat mencintai Seijuurou, namun ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia sadar dan tahu dengan jelas bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah salah dan merupakan dosa besar. Ia harus menghentikan Seijuurou agar tak berlaku lebih jauh lagi, namun ia sudah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah karena kondisi kesehatannya yang memang sedang tak baik.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, Tsukie!" Bisik Seijuurou tepat di telinga Tsukie—membuatnya merinding semakin ketakutan. Ia melumat telinga Tsukie sebentar kemudian beralih menuju dua tonjolan besar yang menantang untuk segera dihisap dan diemutnya.

"Ouchh … A-aahh He-hentikan!" Tsukie berusaha keras agar tak mendesah dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau akan mejadi milikku seutuhnya." Ujar Seijuurou menyeringai sadis, tak peduli keadaan gadis dibawahnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Ia bersiap untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan tubuh Tsukie. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata dengan isak tangis yang tak juga terhenti, berharap ada suatu keajaiban yang akan menolongnya keluar dari keadaan tak menyenangkan ini.

**BRAKK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras dan kasar. Menampakkan dua sosok lelaki dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut sedikit menganga karena terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"BRENGSEK KAU AKASHI! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?" Teriak Daiki penuh amarah yang meledak-ledak. Aura gelap menyelimutinya bahkan tanpa basa-basi ia menerjang Seijuurou, menariknya agar menjauh dari Tsukie. Memberikan sebuah pukulan keras di wajahnya sehingga lelaki itu tersungkur menghantam tembok.

"Tsukie-_cchi_ …" Teriak Ryouta penuh kekhawatiran. Ia segera berlari menghampirinya sembari menyelimuti tubuh polos gadis itu dengan selimut yang ada. "Jangan takut! Kau aman sekarang." Ujarnya lagi mencoba menenangkan Tsukie—mendekapnya erat.

**BUGHH**

Kembali terdengar suara pukulan. Daiki yang masih terselimuti amarah melayangkan sebuah tinju kearah Seijuurou. Ia menghajarnya lagi dan lagi, sedangkan lelaki berambut merah itu hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan perlawanan ataupun mencoba menghindar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya hah? Ia adalah sepupumu. Seharusnya kau ingat itu, brengsek." Teriak Daiki keras tepat di depan wajah Seijuurou yang saat itu tetap memasang wajah tenang, tak lupa seringai menakutkan yang masih setia menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Ia sepupuku. Tapi aku mencintainya, dan sepertinya iapun mencintaiku. Apa aku salah jika ingin menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya?" Ujar Seijuurou seakan menantang tatapan tajam dan intimidasi dari Daiki.

"Cih menjijikan sekali kau!" Daiki kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Seijuurou, namun kali ini ia melakukan pertahanan.

"Tsukie-_cchi_ … Bangunlah!" Teriak Ryouta panik melihat Tsukie tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya. "Cepat panggilkan dokter sekarang dan berhentilah berkelahi!" Tukasnya pada kedua lelaki yang tengah terlibat di dalam pertarungan sengit tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	6. KEHANGATAN

**Maaf, menunggu lama!**

**Akhirnya chapter 6 bisa di update juga.**

**Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah membaca, mereview, memfollow, serta memfavourite FF ini. #Membungkukkan tubuh#**

**Jangan kaget ya pas nanti baca chapter ini! ;-)**

**Aku membuat Tetsuya OOC disini, hahaha ... #Tersenyum nista#**

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**. . . . . . . . .**_

* * *

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Tsukie Hazuki (OC) x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, Terdapat konten dewasa (17+) dan kekerasan, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-6-)**

**KEHANGATAN**

**x x x**

* * *

Tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Tsukie tinggal di _apartment_ baru yang disediakan oleh Ryouta. Tadinya ia menolak, namun si lelaki periang itu tetap memaksa agar pemberiannya diterima. Daripada ia harus tinggal bersama Tetsuya, Daiki, ataupun Ryouta. Hal tersebut sama sekali bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Maka beginilah akhirnya, ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah _apartment_ berukuran cukup luas dan mewah yang berada di kawasan elit. Tepat berdampingan dengan _apartment_ milik Ryouta.

Sejak kejadian itupula Tsukie belum masuk kembali ke sekolah karena kesehatannya yang masih mengkhawatirkan. Terutama tekanan mental yang berakibat pada perubahan sikapnya kini. Ia menjadi seorang gadis yang lebih pendiam, tak suka banyak bicara seakan sengaja mengunci bibirnya. Menutup dirinya dari dunia luar.

Ryouta dan Daiki sengaja merahasiakan kejadian itu pada semua teman-temannya. Hanya Tetsuya saja yang diberitahu, karena ia adalah kekasih Tsukie yang mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Ketika mereka menceritakan semua kejadian itu, ekspresi datar yang biasa terpampang di wajah Tetsuya berubah drastis menjadi menakutkan disertai aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya seakan siap membunuh dan melenyapkan siapapun yang dilihatnya.

Mereka bersumpah, bulu kuduk mereka sedikit meremang melihat perubahan drastis dari lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa sebegitu menakutkan dan berbahaya ketika amarah tengah menyelimutinya.

"Apa perlu kupatahkan saja kedua tangan Akashi-_kun_ agar ia tak bisa menyentuhnya lagi?" Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya, sontak saja membuat kedua sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya tercengang—semakin yakin bahwa ia sangat berbahaya ketika berada dalam _dark zone_ seperti saat ini.

'Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Tetsu memiliki sisi menakutkan seperti Akashi.' Batin Daiki menelan ludahnya gugup.

'Ka-kau benar-benar membuat tubuhku berkeringat, Kuroko-_cchi_.' Batin Ryouta seraya mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

Mereka berdua tak berani memberikan komentar ataupun mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hanya terdiam, membiarkan Tetsuya dalam _dark zone_nya hingga ia kembali pada keadaan seperti biasa. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta disana.

Diam adalah keputusan yang benar. Mereka lebih baik menjadi orang yang pendiam untuk sementara waktu, daripada harus mati muda di tangan Si Bayangan ke enam generasi keajaiban itu.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keberadaan Tetsuya di samping Tsukie beberapa hari ini membuat ia perlahan bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Mencoba kembali pada jati dirinya yang dulu. Menjadi Tsukie yang tegar dan kuat. Meski sulit, ia tetap berusaha disertai dukungan dari Sang Kekasih yang senantiasa berada di dekatnya selama 24 jam.

Jelas saja Tsukie menolak keras ketika Tetsuya memberitahukan rencananya untuk tinggal disana agar bisa melindungi serta menemani gadis itu setiap waktu. Namun pada akhirnya ia luluh juga, membiarkan Sang Kekasih melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tak masalah. Ia tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun, selama lelaki yang ada di sampingnya adalah Tetsuya—orang yang selalu membuat hatinya nyaman dan hangat.

"Kau sedang apa, Tsukie-_chan_?" Tanya Tetsuya sembari berjalan menghampiri gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar. "Kau akan masuk angin jika terus berada disini." Ia mendekap tubuh mungil si gadis dari belakang.

"Aku sedang melihat bintang. Mereka begitu indah. Benar kan, Tetsuya-_kun_?" Tsukie memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman akan ciptaan Tuhan.

"Iya, indah sekali. Tapi menurutku, kau jauh lebih indah dari mereka semua." Ujar Tetsuya datar seakan mengatakan hal yang biasa.

Namun tidak bagi Tsukie. Wajahnya tersipu setelah mendengar ucapan Tetsuya yang terkesan gombal itu. Detak jantung yang tadinya normal pun berubah menjadi dentuman keras yang seolah hendak melompat keluar dari tulang rusuk yang melindunginya. Apalagi ketika dirasakan, sebuah sentuhan hangat nan lembut dari bibir tipis Tetsuya menjelajahi leher jenjangnya.

"Te-tetsuya _kun_ …" Tsukie berusaha keras agar tak mengeluarkan erangan. Sensasi yang diberikan Tetsuya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya.

"Dimana saja ia telah menyetuhmu, Tsukie-_chan_?" Tanya Tetsuya seraya membalikkan tubuh Tsukie agar saling berhadapan dengannya.

Tsukie menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan takut. Ia tak pernah melihat tatapan Tetsuya yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Berkilat penuh amarah. Manik biru laut yang biasa datar dan tenang, kini telah berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Beritahu aku semuanya! Jangan ada yang kau tutupi! Aku adalah kekasihmu bukan?" Tetsuya memegangi kedua bahu Tsukie, sedikit meremasnya seakan menyalurkan perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

**GLUPH**

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Tsukie perlahan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menunjukkan beberapa bagian di tubuhnya yang telah tersentuh oleh Seijuurou saat itu. Mulai dari dada, leher, bibir, dan pipi. Namun tidak dengan bagian intimnya yang paling berharga. Itu terlalu memalukan. Dan ia tak kuasa untuk menunjuknya di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Jangan khawatir, Tsukie-_chan_!" Suara Tetsuya terdengar berat karena berusaha keras menahan amarah yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat seraya mengangkat dagu lancip Tsukie agar tatapan mereka saling bertemu. "Aku akan membersihkan semua jejaknya dari tubuhmu kemudian menggantinya dengan tanda milikku." Imbuhnya lagi dengan cepat menyambar mulut mungil Tsukie yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Melumatnya pelan namun dalam. Membuat gadis itu terlena, tak bisa menolak perlakuan yang diberikan Sang Kekasih.

Ciuman Tetsuya begitu lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, jauh berbeda dengan ciuman Seijuurou yang terkesan kasar dan terburu-buru. Mereka memang berbeda. Bagaikan hitam dan putih. Malaikat dan Iblis. Namun adapula beberapa persamaan yang bisa kita temukan dari kedua lelaki itu. Mereka mencintai gadis yang sama dan mereka sangat membenci kekalahan dari siapapun.

Selama beberapa saat saja, sepasang kekasih itu masih bergelut dalam ciuman yang kian memanas. Saling melumat sembari memejamkan mata. Menikmati rasa manis yang terkecap oleh indera perasa mereka. Berbagi saliva, saling mengaitkan lidah, dan menghisap satu sama lain. Menciptakan sensasi aneh yang membuat darah di dalam tubuh mereka berdesir, menginginkan hal lebih dari hal yang tengah mereka lakukan kini.

**Hah**

**Hah**

**Hah**

Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah kedua bibir mereka terpisah. Wajah Tetsuya memerah, begitupun dengan wajah Tsukie. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka menginginkan hal yang sama. Namun itu tak boleh terjadi. Mereka harus bisa mengendalikan diri agar tak menyesal nantinya.

"Boleh kulanjutkan, Tsukie-chan?" Ujar Tetsuya meminta izin.

Sejenak keheningan terjadi menyelimuti mereka. Tsukie tak mengiyakan ataupun menolaknya. Ia sendiri bingung harus mengeluarkan jawaban seperti apa. Yang ia lakukan kini hanyalah menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap mata Tetsuya yang mampu menelan siapapun karena pesonanya.

"_Gomenasai._" Suara Tetsuya terdengar lembut. Ia menarik tubuh Tsukie ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya, "Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau memang tak mau. Kumohon jangan membenciku karena hal ini! _Gomen_, jika sikapku jadi aneh. Aku hanya merasa sangat marah karena—"

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak mau." Potong Tsukie. Menghela nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "A-aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan semua perlakuan lembut Tetsuya-_kun_ padaku. A-aku me-menyukainya, tentu saja."

"_Hontouni_? Jadi aku boleh melanjutkannya?" Tetsuya melepaskan pelukkan—menatap kedua mata Tsukie penuh kelembutan.

Dan sebuah anggukkan kepala pelan dari Tsukie menjadi sebuah pertanda bagi Tetsuya untuk melakukan aksi selanjutnya. Menjelajahi leher jenjang Tsukie dengan bibirnya, memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana sebagai tanda bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. Bukan milik Seijuurou ataupun lelaki lain.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Hanya bulan dan bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua insan itu di dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan lampu yang temaram.

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lainnya di tengah udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela sebuah kamar. Mengganggu Sang Pemilik yang masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Surai _crimson_nya terlihat menyembul dari balik selimut, matanya menyipit karena ketidaksiapannya menerima cahaya yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan _irish_ heterokrom indah yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar memasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Berharap kegalauan yang dirasakannya selama beberapa hari belakangan akan sedikit mereda. Meski nyatanya hal itu tak merubah apa-apa. Rasa pening di kepalanya kian bertambah saja. Entah berapa botol minuman keras yang telah ia habiskan tadi malam, hingga membuatnya menderita sakit seperti saat ini.

"Tck, sial! Kepalaku sakit sekali." Ia menggerutu sembari mencengkram kuat surai _crimson_ miliknya. Bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, menyalakan _shower_ agar air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya.

Kini ia terduduk di atas lantai. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Wajahnya pucat, terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, serta penampilannya sangatlah berantakkan. Jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia membiarkan dirinya hancur sejak kepergian gadis itu. Minum alkohol setiap malam adalah kebiasaan baru baginya. Bahkan ia sengaja tak masuk sekolah. Semuanya menjadi kacau dan tak terkendali. Ia sungguh tak peduli jika semua orang akan membenci ataupun mengutuknya karena hal gila yang telah dilakukannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Semakin ia menahan perasaan, maka hasrat untuk memiliki gadis itu akan semakin menguasai dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia telah memutuskan akan menyerah pada hasrat dan perasaannya. Berusaha keras menggunakan cara apapun agar apa yang selama ini diinginkan akan segera ia dapatkan.

"Kau pasti akan segera kembali padaku, Tsukie." Desisnya penuh penekanan. "Kemanapun kau pergi, dimanapun kau bersembunyi, aku akan bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah. Lihat dan tunggu saja apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk membawamu kembali ke dalam pelukkanku!" Seringai di wajah tampannya terlihat berbahaya dan menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**Ai Shite Iru, Nii-san**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka tak mampu bertukar pandangan. Saling menundukkan wajah, menekuni sarapan paginya tanpa suara ataupun percakapan. Roti bakar berselai di atas piring lebih menarik perhatian mereka dibandingkan hal lainnya. Ini terlalu kaku dan canggung. Kejadian semalam membuat mereka serba salah. Bingung harus berkata apa, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Jadinya mereka hanya berdiam diri seperti itu. Terjebak dalam kebekuan yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

"E-eekhmm …" Tetsuya berdehem cukup keras. Bukan disengaja, namun karena ia tersedak makanan yang tengah dinikmatinya. Memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, berharap makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokkannya akan segera menghilang.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya-_kun_?" Tsukie melangkah mendekat dengan segelas minuman di tangan. Wajahnya nampak menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Ini minumlah!" Ia memberikan gelas itu pada Tetsuya.

"_A-arigatou_, Tsukie-_chan_." Tetsuya menghabiskan minumannya sekali tandas.

"_Douita._" Ujar Tsukie sembari tersenyum manis. Melangkah hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya namun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakkannya. Tangan Tetsuya.

"Bisakah kita bersikap seperti biasanya? Aku merasa aneh dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ujar Tetsuya lembut. Menggaruk tengkuknya, berusaha menetralisir kegugupan yang ada.

"A-akupun merasa begitu, Tetsuya-_kun_."

**BRUKK**

Tetsuya menarik tangan gadis itu hingga terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Te-tetsuya _kun_—" Ucapan Tsukie terpotong oleh Tetsuya.

"_Ai shite iru_, Tsukie-_chan_." Bisik Tetsuya tepat di telinganya. Penuh kesungguhan dan keyakinan, membuat jantung Tsukie berdetak cepat seperti semalam. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu, memeluknya posesif seakan tak ingin dilepaskan meski sebentar saja.

Tak ada balasan. Tsukie terdiam di tempatnya. Mulutnya seakan terkunci, sulit menyuarakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Tetsuya. Ia merasa bingung dan tak mengerti dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia dilanda sebuah dilema.

"_Nande_?" Suara Tetsuya membuyarkan pikirannya. "Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Ia melepaskan pelukkan—menatap mata Tsukie meminta penjelasan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya—" Ucapan Tsukie kembali dipotong oleh Tetsuya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Tsukie-_chan_!" Tetsuya bangkit dari duduknya—membuat Tsukie ikut berdiri juga. Ia melangkah ke tempat pencucian piring membawa serta piring dan gelas kotor yang ada di atas meja untuk segera dibersihkan.

"Sebenarnya hatimu itu milik siapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Tsukie menegang seketika. Inilah yang ia takutkan sejak dulu. Tak mampu memberikan jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan yang Tetsuya ajukan.

"Te-tetsuya _kun_ …" Tsukie menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Tetsuya yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring, meski pada nyatanya ia dilanda ketakutan akan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh gadis itu.

**GREPP**

Tsukie memeluk erat tubuh Tetsuya dari belakang. Merasakan kehangatan punggung lebar lelaki itu sembari memejamkan mata. Tubuh yang tengah dipeluknya adalah tubuh yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang disaat ia membutuhkan sandaran. Tubuh yang selalu memberikannya kehangatan disaat ia merasakan kedinginan. Ia menyukai segala hal yang ada pada diri Tetsuya. Ya, semuanya. Lantas apalah arti dari hal tersebut?

"Tsu-tsukie _chan_ …"

"Ssuutt! Diamlah, Tetsuya-_kun_! Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini. Kau lakukan saja pekerjaanmu itu. Mengerti?" Ujar Tsukie—mengembangkan senyuman, mempererat pelukkan.

"Dengan senang hati, Hime-_sama_." Ujar Tetsuya disertai senyum. Hatinya bersorak bahagia. Meski tak ada balasan kata cinta dari mulut Tsukie, ia telah mengerti sesuatu. Kehangatan yang diberikan gadis itu telah menjelaskan semuanya meski tanpa berkata-kata.

'_Arigatou_, Tsukie-_chan_/Tetsuya-_kun_.' Ujar mereka bersamaan di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
